Ren
Ren is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. He is a mysterious person with whom only the Protagonist and Lindow Amamiya can communicate. Biography Ren first appears after the main storyline in God Eater Burst. He seems to know a lot about Lindow, and can recount interactions between Lindow and the Protagonist on the field almost as if he was there. Ren was revealed to be Lindow's God Arc (personified). This explains such things as why only the Protagonist can see him (having absorbed the God Arc) and why he knows so much about Lindow. In the final scenes of the game, Ren urges the Protagonist to end Lindow's life; whether it is because he feels pity or because it is in his nature is unknown. When entering Lindow's mind, he helps the Protagonist to reawaken Lindow's consciousness, and afterwards retakes his God Arc form to help Lindow fight the Corrosive Hannibal he had become. The Protagonist and Lindow manage to defeat the Corrosive Hannibal, but then the beast reappears in a much larger form and overwhelms them. Ren reappears and sacrifices himself to protect them, permanently stopping the Aragami mutation from Lindow's arm to spread through the rest of his body which is he turned back into his God Arc form. NORN Ren (?) The name of a personality manifestation that formed within the Artificial CNS implemented into the Arc. Only seen by the 1st Unit Leader and Corporal Amamiya. It is unknown why and how this occurred. Whether Arcs carry a mind of their own has not been proven at this point and research is only at its beginning stage. This info is restricted to the Far East Branch. Personality Ren has a slightly odd manner of speaking, and he doesn't communicate with most people. He also seems to find most things that other people find strange and distasteful interesting and (in the case of the First Love Juice) delicious. However, this is mostly due to the fact that he is a God Arc's Soul, and since the First Love Juice was created from Aragami materials (given to Dr. Sakaki upon request by the Protagonist) and the God Arcs most likely find Aragami tasty, hence Ren's initial liking of the drink. Appearance Ren has clack hair and orange eyes. He wears a black button up shirt with a white vest and log red boots. Character Relationships *Lindow Amamiya - His first and oldest comrade. They are both brothers at arms, referring to the time when he was still a god arc being wielded by Lindow (events in Gods Eater Burst). Later on, In God Eater 2, he is named before Lindow and Sakuya's son. *Protagonist (God Eater) - His friend and the person who helped him to rescue Lindow. He thanks him/her for the efforts he/she had done just to bring Lindow back in the den, contrary to what his plan was at first, where he planned to kill Lindow in his Aragami form. * Licca Kusunoki - Although Licca did not personally met Ren in his human form, Ren likes her and comments that she knows what makes a God Arc tick. Trivia *It is revealed in the description of the last three videos in the archive that Ren is male. *At the ending, Lindow Amamiya and Sakuya Tachibana's child was named after Ren. *In Japanese, Ren means "lotus" or "romance/love". * Ren's identity as Lindow's God Arc is subtly foreshadowed in his voice clips. He actually describes an Aragami as 'tasty' on occasion as he prepares a Devour Attack. * Ren's God Arc is craftable in the Japanese version of God Eater Burst, or with the Japanese DLC. It's also craftable in God Eater 2. * In God Eater Resurrection, when Ren uses Recovery bullets, he may shout "Don't run away from living!" See Also *Ren/Advanced Information *Ren/Gallery Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:New-Type